Burned With Desire
by Briz
Summary: *repostagem* Ela se deixou seduzir pelo inimigo... mas quem disse que isso era uma coisa ruim?
1. 1

**BURNED WITH DESIRE**

song: **Burned With Desire, **de** Armin Van Buuren**

LEGENDAS:

- falas

"_pensamento"_

**ooOOoOoOOoo :** mudança de espaço e/ou passagens de tempo

Naruto não me percence.

_**Agradecendo à Persephone Spencer por betar.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Eu sou a boca q**__**ue a língua invade  
Sou o desejo maldito e bendito  
Profano e covarde...**_

(Luxúria – Isabella Tavani)

**I**

Ino estava sentada em um galho de árvore. Estava extremamente irritada por casa daquela missão. Ela havia sido escolhida para vigiar os arredores de Konoha. Parecia que a Akatsuki rondava por lá.

Mas, depois de duas noites rondando, a única coisa que vira foi um esquilo e pássaros noturnos. Nenhum perigo. Exceto o fato de que se sentia observada.

Ela realmente odiava esse tipo de missão. _"Eu poderia estar fazendo missões perigosas como o Shika, mas tudo o que eles me mandam fazer são essas rondas estúpidas. Encare o fato, Yamanaka: você é imprestável". _Pensava a kunoichi.

Ela havia se tornado Jounnin aos quinze anos. E, mesmo aos dezessete, ainda subestimavam sua capacidade. Talvez isso se devesse ao fato de que todos ainda a viam como a garota loira fútil que só pensa em garotos e negligencia o treinamento.

Mas isso não era verdade. E a maior prova disso era que ela continuava sozinha. Diferente das outras kunoichis, ela quase não mais pensava em garotos, somente em kunais e jutsus.

Sua única distração eram as reuniões com as amigas. Semanalmente elas se reuniam em alguma casa para uma 'festa do pijama', onde aproveitavam para colocar a conversa em dia. Se não fossem esses raros momentos de distração, já teria enlouquecido com as missões imbecis e o treinamento árduo com Ibiki.

Sim, ela estava treinando para ser a sucessora de Morino Ibiki no Departamento de Tortura e Interrogatório de Konoha. Depois que não conseguira salvar Asuma da morte, ela desistiu da carreira de médica, apesar de já estar no meio do treinamento de nível avançado. Achava que, devido ao fato de não ter conseguido salvar um Asuma praticamente morto, seu treinamento não estava servindo de nada.

E, pela maneira como subestimavam suas habilidades, estava começando a achar que treinamento nenhum estava servindo para alguma coisa.

"_Droga, eu treino duro todos os dias. Ibiki já chegou até a me elogiar. E essa maldita sensação de estar sendo vigiada que não passa."_ – Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho de folhas. – _"Deve ser só um esquilo. Acho que estou ficando paranóica."_

Um galho se quebrou.

"_Ou talvez não." – _Sua mão alcançou a bolsa presa à sua coxa, que continha sua shuriken e kunai. Ela se posicionou defensivamente enquanto tirava uma kunai da bolsa, preparada para qualquer tipo de perigo.

Ela jurava que havia visto algo vermelho entre as folhas. Silencio na floresta. _"Será que eu estou ficando paranóica?" _ela pensou, ainda sem baixar a guarda.

Sua pergunta foi respondida quando sentiu o impacto de um soco em seu estomago, a uma velocidade sobrenatural. Parecia que ela via a ação em câmera lenta, quando na verdade ocorrera em segundos.

Caiu de costas no chão, mas levantou-se rapidamente, pronta para ativar o _Shintenshin no jutsu _a qualquer momento. Mas percebeu que estava tudo em silencio novamente na floresta.

"_Droga, pega de guarda baixa.". _um vento passou por ela. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela arremessou uma kunai na direção dele. Nada, apenas folhas voando ao seu redor.

- SAIA DE ONDE ESTIVER E LUTE COMIGO, SEU COVARDE – a loira gritou. – O QUE VOCE PRETENDE SE ESCONDENDO? ESTÁ TENTANDO ME DEIXAR MALUCA, NÃO É? POIS SAIBA QUE NÃO VAI FUNCIONAR!

- Não era o que eu pretendia fazer. – Uma voz calma e profunda disse à sua costa.

Ela se virou. Antes que tivesse tempo de ver quem era, foi lançada novamente contra uma árvore, e sentiu o metal frio de uma kunai contra a sua garganta.

- Garotinhas, como você, não deveriam tentar lutar contra aqueles que são muito mais fortes, Yamanaka. – O corpo de Ino tremeu.

Como aquele desconhecido sabia o seu nome? Virou a cabeça lentamente. Então, seus orbes azuis encontraram os vermelhos do infame criminoso rank-S Uchiha Itachi.

Claro que sabia quem ele era. Afinal, era o único que possuía o _Sharingan._ Além de Sasuke é claro.

Num reflexo, tentou acertá-lo com a kunai que ainda estava em sua mão. Ele parou-a no meio do movimento.

- Tentando me acertar? – A voz calma e a expressão facial neutra dele fizeram-na entender o que ele estava fazendo. Não estava lutando a sério. Estava apenas se divertindo com ela.

Como ele ousava brincar com ela? Ele nem ao menos dera a ela a chance de se defender até que ele a tivesse presa contra uma arvore.

A raiva que ela sentiu por, mais uma vez, estar sendo subestimada subiu à cabeça da loira.

- Não me subestime! – ela sentenciou, a mão que ele havia segurado deixara a kunai cair, mas apenas para enterrar as unhas na pele dele. Ele apenas sorriu sarcasticamente, quase como se tivesse se divertindo com a inútil tentativa dela de se livrar dele.

"_Ele está zombando de mim!" _Ino lançou a ele um olhar venenoso quando chutou, com toda a sua força, o estomago dele.

Ele soltou o aperto na mão, dando a ela a chance de se livrar. Durante a tentativa, ela se desequilibrou e caiu de joelhos. Levantou-se rapidamente e viu que ele não estava mais lá.

Um momento de silencio se passou antes de Itachi reaparecer, kunai na mão, pronto para atacar Ino. Com outra kunai em mãos, ela se defendia e atacava-o.

Todas as vezes que ela tentava usar o _Shintenshin_, Itachi a impedia atacando-a com sua velocidade quase sobre-humana.

Ino também tentava lançar suas kunais e shurikens, mas ele rebatia todas. Já estava ficando cansada, não conseguia atacar e tampouco se defendia muito bem.

Cada vez que ele conseguia chegar mais perto, desferia um chute ou um soco contra ela. Mas, ela estranhou, em nenhum momento ele desferiu golpes letais. Também poderia usar sua kunai ou algum jutsu especial, mas só usava seu taijutsu.

Era uma luta peculiar. Ele só atacava e ela só tentava se defender. Ele já parecia estar se chateando com aquilo. Sacou uma kunai e correu na direção da loira. Estava na hora de acabar com aquela luta sem sentido. Percebendo as intenções do Uchiha, ela pegou a última kunai de sua bolsa para defender-se.

As kunais se encontraram. Ambos ofegavam de cansaço. As faces estavam próximas, o contato visual intenso. Era como se tentassem ler, nos olhos um do outro, o próximo movimento. Mas tudo o que viam era o fulgor da luta brilhando em seus olhos.

Em uma tentativa frustrada de reagir, Ino bateu com sua mão livre contra a face dele. O rapaz caiu para trás, mas recompôs-se rapidamente.

"_Ele não desviou ou não viu esse ataque? Até eu teria visto e desviado." _Agora que pensou nisso, reparou que, durante toda a luta, ele levou alguns golpes bobos dela. Ele não desviou porque não quis ou porque não viu? Será que isso era apenas uma tática?

Até chegou a pensar que poderia virar a luta, mas suas esperanças foram despedaçadas quandoItachi correu por traz dela e chutou-a nas costas. Ela voou, quase dando de cara em uma árvore e deslizou para o chão.

Por um momento, ela apenas permaneceu ajoelhada lá. Pensou no que fazer agora. Ela não poderia derrotar um criminoso rank-S sozinha.

- Já está desistindo? – Ele perguntou, sarcasticamente, na esperança de irritá-la.

Ele estava zombando de novo. Aquilo realmente a irritava profundamente.

- E se estiver? – Ela respondeu, com respiração acelerada e cheia de raiva.

Virou-se para encará-lo, mas surpreendeu-se por não encontra-lo mais lá. Aquilo irritava mais que qualquer coisa.

- Pare de se esconder! Apareça, imbecil! – ela gritou.

Uma kunai voou atrás dela, atingindo sua costa profundamente, seguida por uma dor aguda. Ino caiu de joelhos novamente, dentes cerrados, tenteando controlar a dor.

"_É tudo um genjustsu, é uma ilusão. Só... tenho que..."_ – exausta, fez um selo com as mãos. _"Kai" _a loira pensou e caiu para o lado, cansada. Lutava para manter os olhos abertos. _"Se eu dormir agora, ele pode me matar..."_

A última coisa que viu foram os pés de unhas roxas de Itachi. Depois disso, tudo ficou negro.

**ooOOoOoOOoo**

Dois meses depois daquele encontro, Ino voltava de uma missão em Suna. Devido às suas habilidades, fora designada para chefiar o Departamento de Tortura e Interrogatório da vila da areia por uma semana enquanto o Kazekage decidia sobre quem seria o substituto do Jounnin que antes ocupava o cargo, mas fora assassinado pela Akatsuki.

Durante esses dois meses que passaram, a loira treinou o mais duro possível. Treinava quase 24 horas por dia, só parava para comer e dormir. Sua casa estaria quase abandonada se não fosse por sua mãe que, semanalmente, ia até lá dar-lhe uma bronca e ajuda-la a arrumar a bagunça.

Mas sua vida social estava completamente abandonada. Não saia mais, só conversava com os antigos companheiros e as outras kunoichis durante os treinos. Raramente participava das 'festas do pijama'. A única coisa que fazia era cuidar do corpo, que ficava cada dia mais belo.

Não que ainda se preocupasse tento com a imagem. Era tudo resultado dos treinos e das providencias que tomara para manter seu corpo saudável e apto às sessões de treinamento, como adotar uma dieta balanceada e dormir cerca de oito horas por dia, entre outras coisas.

Tudo isso por um único motivo: vencer Itachi. Depois daquela derrota humilhante, decidira treinar incansavelmente. Às vezes, chegava a se comparar com Sasuke: sempre treinando, buscando poder para vencer o Uchiha.

Mas, diferente de Sasuke, sua motivação não era a vingança; era provar a si mesma que era capaz de vencer o prodígio Uchiha.

Vendo que dentro de aproximadamente três horas a noite cairia, a kunoichi decidiu montar acampamento. Já estava dentro do país do fogo, não haveria perigo algum tirar o fim da tarde para descansar. Escolheu um pequeno bosque, perto de um riacho, para montar sua barraca.

Acendeu uma pequena fogueira, pegou seu kit de banho, algumas roupas e foi banhar-se no lago. Precisava tirar toda aquela areia do país do Vento do corpo, não gostava de ficar suja.

Chegando à beira do lago, despiu-se e entrou na água cristalina. Como era relaxante sentir a água massageando seu corpo. O cheiro de sândalo do sabonete que trouxera invadia suas narinas. Era quase inebriante. Permitiu-se relaxar. Massageou os músculos, um por um, aliviando a tensão. Lavou os cabelos delicadamente, deixando-os impecáveis.

Seu banho demorou cerca de meia hora. E teria durado mais se não fosse por um barulho vindo do acampamento.

Rapidamente, a kunoichi saiu da água e vestiu suas roupas. Com uma shuriken em mãos, aproximou-se sorrateiramente do acampamento, procurando ver o que havia lá. Não viu nada.

Mas sentiu. Um chute atingiu-a em cheio nas costas, mandando-a contra uma árvore. Uma voz familiar fez-se ouvir:

- Então esse acampamento é seu?

A loira olhou para a direção de onde a voz viera. Recostado contra uma árvore estava Itachi.

Apesar da aparência fria e segura, ela podia perceber que, de alguma forma, ele estava diferente. Era algo na maneira como ele se movia, que parecia menos segura. Ele parecia mais cauteloso quanto aos seus movimentos.

Mas ela não pensou muito. Lançou a shuriken, que ele desviou facilmente. Isso desviou a atenção dele. Em um segundo ela estava no chão, no outro, estava desferindo golpes contra ele.

Ele não deixou nenhum ataque acerta-lo e revidou cada um com um bom golpe. Mas ela desviava sem grande dificuldade dos seus golpes.

"_Por que ele não me ataca a sério? Está brincando comigo novamente?"_ pensou a loira. Começava a ficar irritada. Tinha treinado tanto para chegar agora não ter uma luta séria?

- Pare de brincar, me ataque seriamente! – ela gritou, enquanto desferia um chute contra o rosto dele, o que ele aparou com o antebraço.

Ela desferiu um soco e ele agarrou o pulso dela, puxando-a contra si. Graças à luz do sol que ainda iluminava o local, ela pode olhar dentro dos olhos vermelhos dele. Pareciam meio... Embaçados?

- Sinto muito, loirinha. Não quero lutar agora. – e, com a mão livre, acertou um ponto de pressão da kunoichi, fazendo-a desmaiar.

**ooOOoOoOOoo**

Ino acordou algumas horas depois, quando a noite já havia caído, com o cheiro de algo delicioso. Ela abriu os olhos para ver uma coisa que ela jamais esperaria. Itachi havia feito um fogo e estava assando alguns peixes.

- A-ai. – Ino gemeu, sentando-se contra uma árvore.

Sua costa estava totalmente dolorida, resultado de ter sido jogada contra a árvore. Ele virou a cabeça em reflexo ao ouvir seu gemido de dor.

- Creio que você dormiu bem. – ele atestou e ela apenas concordou com a cabeça.

"_Ele é mais bonito que o Sasuke."_ Ela pensou. Mas corou violentamente ao se dar conta do que havia pensado. _"Não, não, ele é um criminoso rank-S. Pelo que eu sei, ele pode só estar esperando uma chance para me matar."_

Ela então se moveu para pegar sua bolsa e Itachi fitou a mão dela. Ou melhor, além da mão dela, como se estivesse mirando a bolsa.

Ino percebeu e olhou para a bolsa, procurando algo anormal, mas não havia nada lá.

- Você está vendo alguma coisa? – ela perguntou, e ele apenas balançou a cabeça, negando, e voltou sua atenção para os peixes.

Ino percebeu que havia alguma coisa na maneira que ele se movia que parecia vagamente desligado. A maneira como ele estava se movendo... A dificuldade em atacar... O olhar embaçado... Demorou alguns minutos, mas finalmente ela entendeu.

- Tem alguma coisa errada com seus olhos? – Itachi apenas fitou-a.

Ele hesitou um pouco, mas concluiu que não havia mal em revelar seu segredo. Afinal, a loira não parecia oferecer mais nenhum perigo.

- Eu estou ficando cego. Uma conseqüência de usar demais o _Sharingan._ – ele esclareceu – Eu só consigo ver o contorno das coisas, como se tivesse um vidro embaçado na frente dos meus olhos.

- Então é por isso que tem andado meio distraído durante as lutas?

- Exatamente. Isso atrapalha mais do que imagina.

Ino ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos. Estava debatendo internamente sobre o que deveria fazer. Não era justo um shinobi tão excepcional ficar inválido. Por mais que fosse um membro da Akatsuki, era um grande desperdício deixar tantas habilidades se perderem.

- Tem alguma coisa lhe incomodando, Yamanaka? – ele cortou seus pensamentos.

- Sim, eh... será que eu posso dar uma olhada neles? – ela perguntou, corando. – Quero dizer, eu tenho um treinamento médico um pouco além do básico.

Ele permaneceu alguns segundos em silencio, olhando para o fogo, antes de responder:

- Se você deseja.

Ela levantou-se e seguiu até ele. Ajoelhou-se a sua frente e colocou a ponta dos dedos nas têmporas do rapaz, que permanecia de olhos abertos.

Ino começou a enviar cuidadosamente fluxos de chakra para a região dos olhos.

Rapidamente, ele sentiu a visão desembaçar e pôde ver o rosto dela como realmente era. _"Linda."_

Ela retirou os dedos das têmporas dele e sentou-se no chão.

- Obrigado. – Itachi agradeceu.

- Não há de que.

Mais alguns minutos de silencio se passaram. Era constrangedor para ela ficar tanto tempo na companhia de alguém sem falar nada. Pretendia falar algo, mas as palavras fugiram de sua boca quando ele ofereceu um dos peixes que acabara de assar para ela.

Ela pegou o alimento que ele oferecia, mas apenas encarou o alimento.

- Não se preocupe Yamanaka, eu não envenenei.

Ela apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, descrente, mas corou quando seu estomago roncou indiscretamente. Deu uma mordida hesitante antes de começar a devorar o peixe rapidamente.

- Primeiro você tenta me matar. Agora, está cozinhando para mim. – ela atestou, calmamente, terminado de comer o peixe. – Que tipo de assassino faz uma coisa dessas?

- Eu não estava tentando te matar, se quer saber. – A voz dele cortou-a. – Eu só estava passando quando vi você. Não tenho tido desafios decentes ultimamente.

- Mentiroso. – Ela replicou calmamente, enquanto alcançava um cantil com água e observava-o fazer o mesmo.

O silêncio novamente pairou entre eles. Mas, se tinha algo que a loira não suportava era o silêncio. Procurou um assunto qualquer para se distrair.

- Itachi... Naquela vez que nos encontramos, dois meses atrás... Como sabia o meu nome? – perguntou a loira, tomando um gole de água.

- Eu já morei em Konoha, caso tenha esquecido. – ele replicou.

Era verdade que havia morado em Konoha. Mas fugiu da vila quando ela ainda era criança, há quase dez anos. Nenhum outro shinobi se lembraria de uma garotinha. Mas aquele não era qualquer shinobi. Era Uchiha Itachi.

Encararam-se, mas ele permaneceu em silencio. O mesmo silencio constrangedor que ela detestava.

- Fala alguma coisa, você esta realmente começando a me irritar. – Ela se levantou, com a intenção de chutá-lo;

Ele segurou-a pelo tornozelo e levantou a perna dela, o que deu a Itachi uma clara visão do que ela usava por baixo da sua saia: um minúsculo short preto.

- Pe - pervertido! – Ino gaguejou, corando.

Ela tentou se livrar de seu aperto, que era forte. Itachi empurrou-a rudemente, lançando a garota contra uma árvore. - _"O que há com esse cara, me jogando em árvores o tempo todo?"._

O Uchiha apareceu na frente dela, prendendo, com apenas uma mão, ambos os pulsos da kunoichi contra a árvore. Ino congelou de choque e medo. – _"Eu sabia; ele vai me matar! Mas tudo bem, não é como se alguém se importasse mesmo."_

Itachi imprensou seu corpo contra o de Ino. A face da loira extremamente vermelha quando ela rapidamente fechou os olhos. Mas eles se abriram mais rápido ainda quando ela sentiu o toque suave dos lábios dele encontraram os dela.

O que começou com um beijo calmo logo se transformou em algo voluptuoso, quando ele levou a mão livre para a nuca da loira, trazendo-a mais para perto de si. Ela fechou os olhos novamente, timidamente respondendo à carícia.

Porém, ele interrompeu o beijo bruscamente. Ela não ousava abrir os olhos, mas sabia que seu rosto estava mais vermelho que um tomate. Pensava se aquilo tudo era só uma peça pregada por sua mente.

"_Primeiro ele me ataca de surpresa, me alimenta, me ataca de novo e agora me beija!" _

Não que nunca houvesse sido beijada antes. O fato de estar sozinha agora não significava que sempre estivera. Tivera seus namoricos no passado, quando ainda era uma chunnin.

Porém, quando ela pensou que ele havia terminado...

* * *

_R&R  
_


	2. 2

**BURNED WITH DESIRE**

song: **Burned With Desire, **de** Armin Van Buuren**

LEGENDAS:

- falas

"_pensamento"_

Naruto não me pertence._  
_

_**Agradecendo à Persephone Spencer, FallenMary e Nanaka-Sama pelo apoio.**_

* * *

**II**

Quando ela pensou que ele havia terminado, sentiu lábios quentes em seu pescoço. Diferente da fúria com que ele atacara seus lábios, essa caricia parecia delicada, quase tímida.

Os orbes turquesa estavam arregalados, em choque. Sentiu-o mordiscar e sugar levemente a pele sensível da região. Um arrepio correu pela sua espinha. Era uma sensação diferente. Como podia uma carícia aparentemente tão inocente causar arrepios em seu corpo?

_**For each forgotten kiss  
**__(Por cada beijo esquecido)_

A loira bem que tentou reagir. Empurrou-o levemente pelos ombros. Mas só conseguiu ser pressionada rudemente pelo corpo dele. Os lábios masculinos depositaram um leve beijo perto da orelha.

- Não resista... – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, em um tom... sedutor!

Não se lembrava de ter sido tratada de tal forma por nenhuma companhia masculina antes. Todos eram apressados e tentavam avançar logo, razão pela qual seus relacionamentos não passavam do primeiro encontro.

_-  
__**For all the memories  
**__(Por todas as memórias)_

Mas Itachi... Ele não parecia ter pressa. Suas mãos descansavam na cintura da kunoichi, somente seus lábios trabalhavam. Mas não por muito tempo.

Lentamente, ele subiu uma mão pelo ventre macio da loira. Seus dedos começaram a desabotoar o top roxo da Yamanaka habilidosamente. Um a um, os botões foram saindo de seus buracos, revelando assim a delicada renda do sutiã que mal podia esconder a pele macia.

Ino tremeu ao sentir seu top escorregar por seus ombros até o chão. E corou furiosamente ao perceber a ferocidade com que o Uchiha admirava seu corpo semi-exposto.

Sim, ele admirava. Admirava o contraste entre a renda de um azul índigo e a pele alva; a fartura daqueles seios perfeitos que arfavam devido à respiração acelerada da loira.

_-  
__**For all the times a look  
**__(Por todos os tempos, um olhar...)_

Baixou a cabeça para novamente preencher com beijos o corpo jovem, mas, com um empurrão um pouco mais forte do que o anterior, Ino deteve-o.

Ele afastou-se levemente, sem nunca descolar seu torso do dela. Os olhares se encontraram.

- Você quer mesmo parar agora Yamanaka? – perguntou o Uchiha, beijando seu pescoço.

Ino avaliou a situação. Em qualquer raciocínio lógico ela diria sim, afinal ele não era qualquer um, era Uchiha Itachi, um ninja fugitivo e inimigo da vila que ela jurara proteger. Mas o jeito como ele a tocava não era lógico, pelo contrário, fugia à razão.

- Quero... – disse quase num gemido, sem convicção alguma na voz.

- Não parece. – ele a cortou no habitual tom frio, os lábios descendo por seu ombro – nem um pouco. Pare de falar, não há mais nada a ser dito.

_-  
__**Said all we had to say  
**__(Falamos tudo o que tinhamos para falar)  
-_

- Claro que eu quero! – tentou dizer com um pouco mais de vontade – Você não é ninguém para me dizer o que eu quero ou não, Uchiha.

Ele parou suas atividades para encará-la.

- Você cumpre o seu papel de kunoichi leal muito bem, Yamanaka. A sua força de vontade me impressiona - debochou. Os olhos dele estavam fixos nos orbes turquesa. Ino não tinha forças para desviar o olhar.

- Você ainda não viu nada - ameaçou.

Itachi se inclinou ligeiramente até que seus lábios alcançassem a orelha de Ino.

- Então me mostre do que você é capaz, Yamanaka - em seguida depositou um beijo no lóbulo da orelha dela, que soltou um muxoxo em resposta.

_-  
__**You played your part so well  
**__(Você fez sua parte tão bem )_

Ino não sabia o que fazer, não sabia como agir. Praguejou mentalmente por não ter ficado quieta, teria sido mais fácil, ou pelo menos não teria um Uchiha sedutor lhe dizendo coisas instigantes ao ouvido. Com certeza teria sido melhor ficar calada.

Os olhos de Itachi ainda estavam fixos nos dela, esperando por uma reação, pronto para detê-la caso fosse necessário. Ele se permitiu soltar um sorriso sarcástico quando viu que ela não sabia o que fazer.

Inclinou-se novamente até a garota, dessa vez sem perder o contato visual, até que seus rostos estivessem muito próximos. Ele podia sentir a respiração acelerada dela. Estava tentado a beijá-la naquele momento, mas se a Yamanaka queria um jogo de provocações, ela teria.

_-  
__**A modern Romeo  
**__ (Um Romeu moderno)_

- Eu estou esperando Ino – Sussurrou. O nome dela pronunciado por aquela voz rouca parecia soar muito melhor do que em qualquer outra.

Ino fechou os olhos brevemente, buscando forças para se controlar. Aquilo não era certo. Ele era um criminoso, membro da Akatsuki; Um assassino que traiu a vila. Ela era uma jounnin da vila que ele traíra. Pela lógica, deveriam estar combatendo, não se amando.

Amor... Aquilo poderia ser considerado amor? Dois desconhecidos, inimigos, entregando-se à luxúria; Para ela, aquilo não era amor. E ela não queria que sua primeira vez fosse somente um ato de prazer.

Sim, Ino ainda era virgem. Afinal, tivera apenas namoricos, nunca relacionamentos sérios. Aquele pensamento deu-lhe novo vigor para resistir.

_-  
__**You came on Cupid's wings  
**__(Você veio nas asas do cupido)_

Estavam tão próximos que os lábios dele roçaram intencionalmente nos dela. Uma das mãos dele desabotoou o botão que prendia a saia da kunoichi. A vestimenta deslizou pelas pernas bem torneadas da loira, revelando o minúsculo short preto que ela usava.

- Não... – Infelizmente, a voz que deu o comando saiu num suspiro. Por mais que sua mente dissesse não, o corpo dizia sim. Era instinto que seu consciente não podia controlar.

Não queria admitir que estava gostando, por mais que seu corpo a traísse cada vez que ele tocava um ponto sensível. _"Droga, quem eu estou tentando enganar? Pouco me importa a vila, eu quero isso!"_

Era isso. Não mais resistiria ao desejo. Qualquer pensamento contrário a isso foi varrido de sua mente quando sentiu o prazer lentamente invadir seu corpo no momento em que Itachi tocou-lhe seios, sentindo os sensíveis mamilos dela se enrijecendo ao toque através do tecido.

_-  
__**And then you flew away  
**__(E então você voou para longe)_

Sorriu ao ver que o corpo dela já não mais resistia a suas ações. Percebeu então que poderia continuar sem problemas. Deslizou sua mão livre para o fecho do incômodo sutiã.

Num movimento rápido, o fecho se abriu, e o sutiã logo se juntava à saia, esquecida aos pés da Yamanaka. Prensou o corpo contra o dela, suas mãos voaram para os cabelos loiros, sempre mantendo o contato visual.

A liga que prendia os cabelos dela quebrou, deixando suas madeixas loiras caírem livremente. Itachi parou por um momento para observar a mulher que mantinha cativa.

A visão era espetacular: o colo desnudo, deixando a pele alva de seus seios ao seu delírio. Aroma de sândalo impregnava o ar. Os cabelos loiros caíam em cascata, reluzindo à luz da lua; essa mesma luz iluminava seus olhos turquesa, e ele podia ver toda a paixão contida neles. Era a visão de uma deusa.

A loira prendeu a face masculina em suas mãos, acariciando-o levemente. Itachi tremeu imperceptivelmente com a carícia inesperada. Mais inesperado ainda foi quando ela ficou na ponta dos pés para alcançar seus lábios e iniciar um beijo sôfrego.

_-  
__**When you touch my face  
**__(Quando você toca meu rosto)_

O Shinobi prensou o corpo da moça contra a árvore de modo que ela ficasse a um nível mais elevado que o dele. Sustentando-a pelas coxas, traçou uma trilha de beijos desde o rosto e lábios da kunoichi até seus seios. A boca fechou-se ao redor de um sensível mamilo. Sugou levemente.

As sensações experimentadas por ela eram indescritíveis. Nunca imaginara que um simples toque, no lugar certo, poderia provocar tanto prazer.

E o prazer intensificou-se quando o Uchiha passou a sugar violentamente, provocando a carne sensível ora com a língua, ora com os dentes. Diante desse ato, Ino não pôde reprimir um pequeno gemido.

- Itachi... – O sempre tão controlado Uchiha Itachi quase perdia a razão ao ouvir seu nome em uma voz tão macia e sensual.

_-  
__**When you call my name  
**__(Quando você chama meu nome)_

Rapidamente, o short preto que a kunoichi usava foi rasgado pelas mãos fortes do rapaz, que aproveitava para tocar cada parte das coxas dela. Agora, somente a calcinha, da mesma cor do sutiã e sua própria roupa impedia-no de satisfazer seu desejo.

Ele não pensava em suas ações, nem em conseqüências. Não tinha nada a perder com aquilo. Ela era uma mulher linda e, pelo que pôde perceber, ainda era inocente.

Ao invés de pesar na consciência dele, isso só aumentava a ânsia de provar aquele corpo virgem e, por isso, tão desejado. Afinal, a pureza feminina era algo desconhecido para ele, que só conhecera meretrizes.

A pureza dela... A beleza daquele corpo de Vênus... Tudo naquela mistura de menina e mulher aguçava os seus sentidos, despertando seus instintos mais primitivos.

_-  
__**I burned with desire  
**__(Eu queimo de desejo...)  
-_

Enquanto ele continuava com suas atividades, Ino ocupou-se em tentar remover o sobretudo da Akatsuki. Imediatamente ele parou de instigá-la e encarou-a. Ino podia ler claramente a luxúria escondida atrás daqueles olhos vermelhos. O _Sharingan_ ainda estava ativado. _"Ele não baixa a guarda nunca." _Pensou a kunoichi.

Um risinho debochado apareceu no rosto do rapaz. A loira observava extasiada enquanto ele mesmo tirava a incomoda peça, lentamente, desabotoando um botão de cada vez. Ao terminar, jogou a peça junto com as dela.

Pela primeira vez, viu o que ele usava por baixo: uma calça preta e uma blusa de rede. E o tradicional colar.

_**When you touch my face  
**__(Quando você toca meu rosto)_

Com uma força que jamais imaginou que tivesse, Ino rasgou violentamente a camisa dele, deixando-o surpreso.

Com a mesma determinação, atacou as calças dele e observou o seu feito: O corpo masculino, de pele clara, estava quase à mostra, coberto apenas por uma boxer negra. Quase não apresentava cicatrizes, coisa incomum em um shinobi. O peito de músculos definidos arfava.

Ela pousou as mãos nos ombros largos, sentindo a maciez da pele. Era incrível como ele, que parecia ser feito de puro aço, tinha uma pele tão macia.

Desceu as mãos pelo peitoral, causando arrepios nele. Itachi gostava do toque dela. Era um toque inexperiente, com uma inocência digna do anjo a sua frente. Mas capaz de excitá-lo ao extremo.

_-  
__**When you call my name  
**__(Quando você chama meu nome)_

Sem perder tempo, continuou a instigá-la, depositando beijos, mordidas e marcas por todo o seu colo. Vagarosamente, ia descendo os beijos pelo ventre macio da loira. O sabor da pele dela provocava colapsos em sua mente, excitando-o.

Quando chegou à linha da cintura da kunoichi, sentiu o tecido da calcinha atrapalhá-lo. Imediatamente suas mãos foram parar nos lados dos quadris da moça, agarrando o tecido. O item foi sendo abaixado lentamente, seguido por beijos e pequenas mordidas no quadril da moça.

Quando a última peça de roupa foi retirada, Ino tremeu ao sentir a brisa fria da noite em seu corpo nu. Seu tremor não passou despercebido ao portador do _Sharingan, _que deu um discreto, porém malicioso, sorriso.

Ajoelhou-se à frente da loira e afastou-lhe as pernas, permitindo-se melhor acesso à feminilidade da mesma. Mas, ao contrário do que Ino imaginou, Itachi não a tocou. Ele ocupou-se em beijar-lhe a parte interna das coxas.

Passou a língua pela coxa, o mais próximo possível do centro da moça, mas sem nunca tocá-la. Afastou-se e soprou levemente a pele úmida, fazendo-a arrepiar-se. Literalmente, ele a estava provocando, tentando leva-la ao extremo antes de consumar o ato. E parecia estar bem sucedido, já que ela começava a gemer.

_-  
__**I burned with desire  
**__(Eu queimo de desejo...)_

Os pequenos gemidos da kunoichi excitavam-no ao máximo. E essa excitação estava dolorosamente confinada em sua ultima peça de roupa, que agora já estava apertada demais.

Sem mais delongas, ele permitiu à kunoichi ter o que tanto esperava: sua língua alcançou a parte mais íntima da garota, fazendo-a arquear as costas. Seus lábios brincavam na região quando sua língua invadiu-a vigorosamente.

Ao sentir a invasão, os belos olhos da garota se arregalaram um pouco. Era uma sensação nova, mas nem por isso menos prazerosa. Logo fechou os olhos e mordeu com força o lábio inferior, numa tentativa de controlar as ondas de prazer.

Quando o sentiu atiçar, com os lábios, o ponto que lhe daria mais prazer, precisou se apoiar nos ombros dele para sustentar-se, gemendo incessantemente. As unhas enterraram-se nos mesmos ombros, fazendo-o soltar um pequeno grunhido de dor.

Ele adorava ter uma mulher tão responsiva a seus atos. Cada gemido, cada vez que ela dizia seu nome, Itachi esquentava mais. Sentiu que ela estava próxima do ápice. Queria mostrar-lhe o prazer, mas ela mesma havia escolhido o jogo de provocações.

Removeu sua língua de dentro dela, arrancando um gemido de insatisfação da garota. Ela esteve tão perto de seu orgasmo e ele havia parado. Que maldade...

_-  
__**But you left me in the rain  
**__(Mas você me deixou na chuva...)  
-_

Ele subiu seus beijos novamente pelo ventre feminino até seu rosto, lívido pelas sensações. Aproveitou para mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha feminina antes de falar:

- Você gostou disso, não é? – Ele provocou-a, e passou a ponta da língua pela pele sensível do pescoço.

A loira sentia um arrepio percorrer seu corpo cada vez que ele lhe falava ao ouvido com aquela voz sensualmente grave. Mas estava sendo provocada, tinha que revidar.

- Eu adorei... – a loira respondeu, colocando toda a malícia possível em sua voz.

Imitando o gesto do Uchiha, passou a ponta da língua pelo pescoço masculino, descendo para os ombros e novamente para o pescoço. Aproveitou para mordiscar e chupar levemente todo o caminho, sendo recompensada com um pequeno suspiro do rapaz.

Ambos estavam tão excitados que nem perceberam que a luz fraca da fogueira, que já começava a se extinguir, estava sendo dominada pela escuridão da noite. Noite essa que prometia ser longa e cansativa.

_-  
__**For every sleepless night  
**__(Por cada noite de insônia)_

Durante todo aquele tempo, ela era a dominada, a submissa. Agora, queria ter um pouco de domínio sobre a situação. Antes que o shinobi pudesse ter outra idéia pervertida para dominá-la novamente, ela decidiu tomar uma atitude.

Ino estava consciente do estado de excitação do rapaz, pois podia sentir a dureza dele contra sua coxa, algo que nunca antes sentira. Isso a deixava assustada e, ao mesmo tempo, excitada. Tinha que tirar proveito da situação dele. Sua cabecinha maliciosa teve uma idéia muito... divertida.

Vagarosamente, começou a descer uma mão para a boxer dele. Com a ponta dos dedos, pegou no cós da peça e fingiu que ia tirá-la, mas apenas deixou sua mão deslizar para dentro.

Timidamente, tocou-o. Podia sentir a pulsação aumentando ao toque. Mais um suspiro do rapaz foi tudo o que ela precisou ouvir para ganhar confiança e agarrar seu membro, instigando-o ainda mais.

_-  
__**Forever in your arms  
**__(Sempre em seus braços)_

Para o desapontamento do rapaz, ela retirou sua mão. Mas foi por um bom motivo: lentamente, ela agarrou o cós da boxer e começou a retirá-la. Foi com espanto que encarou a parte da anatomia masculina que se revelou. Espanto esse que substituiu por excitação ao ouvi-lo suspirar quando o tocou novamente.

Talvez porque não sentia uma mulher há algum tempo, Itachi não conseguia se controlar diante das atitudes de Ino. Sentia um desatino cada vez que ela o tocava.

- Quem é que está gostando agora, Uchiha? – ela provocou.

Ele apenas encarou-a, seus olhos ainda vermelhos. Ela deu um risinho malicioso para ele e passou para a próxima parte de sua idéia mal-intencionada. Os lábios macios passearam pelo corpo ridiculamente musculoso do shinobi. Primeiro o pescoço, descendo cada vez mais.

_-  
__**For every hour spent  
**__(Por cada hora gasta)_

Os lábios macios passearam pelo corpo ridiculamente musculoso do shinobi. Primeiro o pescoço, descendo cada vez mais. Quando chegou ao ponto onde queria, fez questão de castigá-lo. Beijou seu membro de maneira provocante. Sentiu prazer ao ouvi-lo deixar escapar um gemido quase inaudível, pois tinha certeza que Itachi não era do tipo que gemia.

A sensação dos lábios dela tocando-o atiçava a vontade louca que ele tinha de fazê-la sua. E, no momento em que ela levou seu membro à boca, seu desejo transformou-se em necessidade. Sentia sua língua quente traçando todo o seu comprimento, vez em quanto sugando.

Podia ver, ou melhor, sentir a cabeça dela se movimentando entre suas pernas, num movimento contínuo que o fazia arrepiar-se de prazer. Por mais inexperiente que fosse ela parecia ter um dom natural para a coisa. Encontrava cada ponto sensível do corpo dele, aproximando-o do êxtase a cada investida de seus lábios.

_-  
__**Lost in the reverie  
**__(Perdidas na fantasia)  
-_

Itachi sentia não podia mais esperar, caso contrário, sentia que poderia explodir de paixão. E, quando isso acontecesse, queria que fosse dentro dela. Sem perda de tempo, puxou-a pela cabeça e, novamente, prensou-a contra a árvore.

Ela encarou-o e, dessa vez, viu que seus olhos estavam negros. Uchiha Itachi havia desativado seu _Sharingan. _Estava tão entorpecido pela paixão que, inconscientemente, desativara-o.

O moreno posicionou-se entre as pernas femininas, pronto para invadi-la. Nesse momento, um sentimento de culpa invadiu a mente da kunoichi. Se deixasse aquilo prosseguir, estaria traindo a vila.

Devido ao trabalho da boca dele, ela provavelmente estaria cheia de marcas pela manhã. O que diria quando chegasse a Konoha? "Eu estou marcada porque dormi com um membro da Akatsuki, que, por acaso, é o traidor dessa vila"? O que todos diriam? "Tudo bem, Ino. Foi só uma noite."

É claro que não. Seria acusada de ligação com a Akatsuki, traição à vila, entre outros. Seria presa e talvez ate morta! Isso não era certo. Tinha deveres com sua vila, devia parar aquilo agora mesmo... Mas será que realmente tinha?

_-  
__**You broke your promises  
**__(Você quebrou suas promessas)_

Ela havia jurado proteger a vila... E a vila não parecia estar correndo o menor perigo. Eles não estavam nem perto da vila! Não havia motivos para parar, não estavam trocando informações nem tramando um plano maligno. Estavam apenas... Se divertindo, por assim dizer.

Tal pensamento que, por um instante tomara conta de sua cabeça, foi varrido quando Itachi beijou ternamente seus lábios; isso foi o bastante para todo e qualquer pensamento imbecil de desistência fosse abandonado. _"Que se dane a vila. Não estou em nenhuma missão pra matar o Uchiha, portanto, posso fazer o que quiser!"_

Permitiu-se aprofundar o beijo, numa ânsia de satisfazer-se. Mas ainda não estava inclinada a permitir ao Uchiha ir mais longe. Ainda queria maltratá-lo mais um pouco. E agora, sem nenhum sentimento de culpa, seria ainda mais divertido.

_-  
__**No shame and no regrets  
**__(Sem vergonha e Sem Pesares)_

Percebendo que ele pretendia fazer, a Yamanaka retraiu os quadris, esquivando-se da penetração. Ele tentou posicionar-se novamente, mas ela não deixava. Cada vez que ele tentava encaixar, ela se esquivava.

Ino sorriu diabolicamente diante da aflição que tomava conta dele cada vez que ela impedia-o de ter o que queria. Ele não havia se divertido com ela? Pois bem, agora era a vez da loira. Torturou o máximo que podia. Beijava-o ardentemente nos lábios e pescoço, mas não o deixava penetra-la.

- Está brincando com fogo, Yamanaka – Ele conseguiu alertá-la.

- Percebi – ela respondeu, empurrando o quadril para pressionar-se contra o membro dele.

_-  
__**You burned the bridges too  
**__(Você queimou as pontes também)_

Ele não suportou mais. Tinham que terminar o que haviam começado, sem mais brincadeiras. Suas mãos ergueram-na pela parte de trás das coxas, pressionando-a mais fortemente contra a madeira da árvore. A pressão foi tão forte que as costas dela provavelmente estariam roxas no outro dia. As pernas em igual estado devido ao trabalho das mãos fortes dele.

Ele forçou as pernas da kunoichi a rodearem sua cintura. E, num movimento súbito, invadiu-a. Itachi ouviu-a gemer, de prazer e dor. Dor. Claro que havia dor, ela ainda era virgem. Teria que esperá-la se acostumar com a sensação antes de continuar.

Isso seria difícil. Seu corpo pedia que ele fosse rápido e acabasse logo com aquilo. Que se dane a dor dela. Só o que importava era a satisfação que ele precisava.

Mas sua mente o impedia. Por mais que fosse um criminoso, tinha sua honra. Não costumava maltratar mulheres só para se divertir. Era o tipo que esperava, pois a espera só aumentava o desejo. Sabia que, quanto maior fosse o desejo, maior seria a satisfação quando o alcançasse.

_-  
__**An endless mystery  
**__(Um mistério sem fim...)  
-_

Ele também sabia que seria bem mais prazeroso se alcançassem essa satisfação juntos, não forçados. Quando a sentiu relaxar, o shinobi pode continuar. Investia em movimentos contínuos, lentamente, provocando.

Numa investida mais forte, quebrou a barreira interna dela, tirando definitivamente sua inocência.

Os gemidos da loira eram quase gritos. Sua voz ecoava pela floresta. Não sabia se ele estava consciente de que, a cada investida, ele atingia um ponto sensível, aumentando o prazer. Agora, ela também movimentava os quadris, desejando esse toque.

_-  
__**When you touch my face  
**__(Quando você toca meu rosto)_

Os gemidos dela faziam-no aumentar o ritmo. Cada investida era mais forte e rápida do que a anterior. Eram investidas frenéticas que estavam levando a kunoichi ao paraíso.

As unhas da loira arranhavam a costa dele. Não seria só ela quem sairia com marcas daquele encontro. E enterrou-as mais fundo ainda quando sentiu seu climax chegando.

Itachi pôde sentir os músculos internos de Ino pulsando em seu membro quando ela chegou ao seu êxtase, gemendo tão alto que, além das costas e pernas, sua garganta também estaria machucada no dia seguinte.

_-  
__**So beautiful  
**__(Tão belo)_

Mas sua própria necessidade ainda não havia sido satisfeita. Não a esperou recuperar-se e continuou com as investidas. Mais forte e mais rápido. Era selvagem, animalístico.

Suas pernas quase não o sustentavam mais. Ino, que mal tivera seu primeiro orgasmo, já podia sentir o segundo se aproximando. Laçou o pescoço do shinobi com seus braços, na tentativa de acalmar-se.

Grande erro. Ele baixou a cabeça e fechou seus lábios em volta de um mamilo novamente. Ouviu-a gemer seu nome incessantemente, como num mantra.

- Itachi... – era o som que saia da boca de Ino.

_-  
__**When you call my name  
**__(Quando você chama meu nome...)_

Podia sentir o próprio êxtase se aproximando. Gritou o nome dele mais uma vez quando teve não apenas um, mas múltiplos orgasmos, em violentas ondas de prazer. Seu cérebro já não processava tamanha sensação. E ele não parava.

- Itachi... É demais... – ela gemeu.

Ele libertou o mamilo cativo, não desejando que ela se excedesse além do que poderia suportar. Repousou seu rosto na curva do pescoço dela. Já sentia a satisfação que tanto esperava se aproximando.

Enterrou os dentes no ombro de Ino, marcando-a. Isso seria outra coisa a se explicar em Konoha. Ela sentiu a dor da mordida. Mas, por que a sensação de dor parecia insuportável e, de alguma estranha maneira, extremamente sexy ao mesmo tempo?

Ao mesmo tempo em que ela sentiu-o marcá-la como sua, ouviu-o gemer seu nome sensualmente.

- Ino...

_-  
__**My name...  
**__(Meu nome...)_

Numa última investida, o Uchiha alcançou seu êxtase. A recompensa por seu esforço agora era liberada dentro dela.

Ofegantes, deslizaram para o chão. Ele ainda permanecia dentro dela. Deitaram na grama fofa. Itachi descansou a cabeça no colo arfante da loira. Imediatamente, as mãos dela foram para os cabelos dele. Ficaram assim por mais algum tempo, os corações acelerados, ofegantes. O suor ainda estava em seus corpos.

Finalmente, depois de tanto esforço, seus desejos haviam sido satisfeitos.

_-  
__**I burned with desire  
**__(Eu queimo de desejo...)_

Ele levantou a cabeça para encará-la. Os cabelos pingavam suor. Olhos negros encontraram os turquesas dela.

- Você se saiu bem ate demais pra uma garotinha. – Ele conseguiu dizer.

- Eu não sou mais uma garotinha – Ino respondeu.

Ele apenas sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Eu sei. – Replicou.

Saiu de dentro dela, arrancando uma pequena exclamação da kunoichi. Levantou a cabeça mais um pouco e deu um selinho nela.

Depois disso, dormiram. Juntos, naquela clareira na mata, iluminados apenas pela enorme lua, uma vez que a fogueira há muito já se havia extinguido.

Na manhã seguinte, Ino acordou sozinha. Não havia nem sinal de Itachi. Sentiu que ainda estava nua. Apenas um pedaço de pano cobria seu corpo: O casaco da Akatsuki. Dentro de um dos bolsos, percebeu que havia um bilhete. A caligrafia era fina e limpa, fácil de ler.

_**Se um corvo bater em sua janela, abra-a.**_

Um sorriso perpassou seus lábios. Levantou, arrumou-se e seguiu para a vila.

**ooOOoOoOOoo**

- Itachi, que diabos aconteceu com você? Que marcas são essas na sua costa? – perguntou Kisame, quando Itachi voltou para o esconderijo da Akatsuki.

Alguns membros que também estavam lá olhavam pasmos para o estado do Uchiha. Sem camisa, sem casaco e com várias marcas vermelhas nas costas, além de algumas roxas.

- Nada. – Respondeu simplesmente, no seu costumeiro tom sem emoção.

- Cadê seu casaco e sua camisa? – o Homem-tubarão perguntou.

- Perdi. Droga, não me encha de perguntas. Preciso dormir. – Falou o Uchiha, seguindo para o seu quarto.

- Droga, Kakuzu vai ter um ataque quando voltar. Vai reclamar que você está desperdiçando o dinheiro da organização com um casaco e uma camisa novos. – Gritou Kisame.

- Que seja – o portador do _Sharingan_ respondeu por cima do ombro, entrando em seu quarto.

"_Acho que deveria andar mais por perto de Suna. Vale até a pena escutar milhões de reclamações do Kakuzu." _Pensou, sentando na cama.

Porém, antes de poder descansar, precisava fazer uma coisa...

**ooOOoOoOOoo**

Em Konoha, Ino também enfrentava um questionário. Estava com algumas kunoichis, descansando em um riacho após a missão.

- Ino-chan. Que marcas roxas são essas? E essa marca no seu ombro? – perguntou Tenten.

- Não foi nada. – a loira respondeu, corando levemente. – Conseqüências da missão.

- Então porque corou? E essa garganta rouca? Porquinha, o que você andou fazendo, hein? – Sakura perguntou, desconfiada.

- Já disse que não foi nada. Só uma gripezinha que peguei na viagem.

- A-acho que o clima de Su-suna não faz bem pra você, Ino-chan. – atestou Hinata. – Vo-você não deveria fazer ma-mais missões lá.

- Isso mesmo. – concordaram as outras duas.

Quando voltou para casa, Ino sentiu-se aliviada por se livrar dos questionários. Subiu para o seu quarto. Lá chegando, viu o casaco da Akatsuki em uma cadeira. Lembranças da noite anterior invadiram sua mente.

"_Errado, garotas. Acho que preciso de mais missões em Suna." _

TAP TAP TAP. (**N.A.** ok, essa onomatopéia foi péssima).

Um barulho em sua janela chamou-lhe a atenção. Um sorrisinho crispou-lhe os lábios ao ver um corvo.

* * *

R&R!


End file.
